1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more specifically, to a camera provided with a cartridge holder shiftable between a closed position and an ejected position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been cameras which automatically rewind the film when all the frames of the film are exposed.
However, a user of the camera (especially, a beginner) is sometimes puzzled by not knowing whether he or she may open the rear cover (i.e. cartridge holder) to replace the film cartridge when the rewinding of the film is finished. Moreover, a real beginner sometimes may not know which part of the camera should be opened to replace the film cartridge.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications Nos. H4-80734 and H4-80735 disclose cameras having an ejected position outside a film cartridge housing space at which a film cartridge is attachable and detachable and a closed position at which the film cartridge is housed in the film cartridge housing space.
However, the movement of the film cartridge between the ejected and closed positions is made by activating a driving means for the film cartridge, for example, by a key operation. For this reason, a beginner may be bewildered if he or she does not know that a key must be operated.